Titanic
by midnight burrito
Summary: "It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams, and it was. It really was."
1. Chapter 1

We dive deeper in the ship, looking at lost things. I spot a porcelain doll head on the floor. It hurts to think about the child who lost it. We enter a cabin that looks like a first class one. "Hey Boss, Look at that!" my partner, Caesar half whispers half yells. I turn to where he was pointing and saw a piece of wood and it was in a inclined position. "Lift it up" I tell him. He moves the robotic claws and lifts the piece of wood and drops it. Making the sand on the floor scatter. He was screaming when we saw a safe. "Its payday boys." I say with a smile.

…

_Pop! _ The champagne opens when the safe is placed on deck of the boat. My men were all yelling and saying "Open it already!" one of my men was filming this historic moment.

I ask for a crowbar and I break the lock and open the safe. Orange water floods from it and dampens my shoes. I have a bad feeling about this. I look into the safe and get clumps of wet paper. I encounter a book like folder thing that's probably empty. I tap the safe inside just to be sure. But no, we didn't make a dent on this quest. I was super pissed of by this, so it turn to the camera man and say: "Turn it off."

…

Back in the lab we were cleaning the book folder (or so I call it.) "Plutarch, I know we didn't find the heart of the ocean in that safe, but it could be anywhere! Lets try again." Caesar suggests.

"Ah the heart of the ocean, its worth more than the hope diamond you know?" I tell him. "Wow, tell me again." He says in his fairy princess voice. I ignore him and look at the screen where they were cleaning the paper. I see a girl wearing a big necklace. I go to that station and ask Lavinia, the person who was cleaning it if I could see the photo. She simply nods and moves away. I lift the paper gently and see that it's a picture of a naked woman wearing a big necklace. "Hey Ceasar hand me the picture of the heart of the ocean." I order him. The necklace the girl was wearing is identical to the picture I see that in the bottom of the picture it says

_April 14, 1912 JD_

"Holy shit, Ceaser call the press."

...

**Somewhere very far from where the boat was..**

An old woman was making pots with a pottery maker. A blonde woman was in the kitchen washing the dishes. _"so we didn't find the heart of the ocean, but we discovered a drawing that's been in the titanic for over 84 years." _Hearing the word titanic the old woman turns her attention to the small tv. "Prim be a dear and turn up the telly please." Prim did so and the old woman was making her way to the television using her cane while her hands are caked with clay. She and Prim watched the news report as they show the picture of the naked woman. "Oh dear." The old woman said. "Are you okay gramma?" prim asked obviously worried.

"No im fine." She said.

…

**Back in the boat, Plutarch was assisting the submarine people.**

"Hey be careful with that!" I yelled. It was night already and I didn't want anyone being hurt or being tossed overboard. "Hey Plutarch theres someone in the phone who wants to talk to you." Said Caesar

"Tell them not now." I say to him. "Oh trust me boss you'll want to take this call." He said.

I give in and head to the phone. He yells and says "Oh and speak up, she's kinda old!"

"Oh great." I mumble. I pick up the phone and greet whoever this is. "Hello?" I say. "Hello? Is this mr. heavensbee? "That's me." I say. "Im here to ask you if you know who the person in the picture is." The old lady says. I turn to ceasar who says " I told you, you wanted to take this call." And winks at me. I swear that guy is gay.

"all right you have my attention. Who is it?" I say.

"Well Mr. Heavensbee, the girl in picture is me."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**** okay so in the last chapter I accidentaly wrote "JD" instead of "PM" so im writing the whole story already and im going to post it as a REALLY LONG one shot. Thanks for the reviews.**

**-**_midnight burrito._


End file.
